The Pouch Attachment Ladder System (PALS), is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,707, and constitutes a grid of webbing, e.g., rows of heavy-duty nylon, which are interwoven and stitched onto a backing to allow for the attachment of various MOLLE (Modular Lightweight Load-carrying Equipment)—compatible pouches and accessories. The PALS system has been used in a variety of equipment such as vests, plate carriers, and body armor for attaching or mounting various items or gear thereon. Typically a cumberbund is provided around the user's torso to secure the vest in place on the user.
The use of body-carried, ruggedized computer gear in the military is gaining wider and wider acceptance for battlefield activities. However, as will be readily appreciated, the electrical connection of such computer equipment to various peripherals and communication devices requires numerous cables and the like. Thus, while it is desirable to be able to mount or support the computer and such peripherals on a PALS vest or carrier, conventional cumberbunds for use with such PALS devices leave much to be desired from the standpoint of ease of use and avoidance cable entanglement. Thus, there presently exists a need for a reconfigurable, interchangeable body-mounted, hands-free operation of computer peripherals to avoid entanglement during operation in the field. The subject invention addresses that need by providing a cumberbund having features enabling rapid reconfiguring connections to peripherals and communication devices when switching between missions. Thus, the subject invention provides the user with the capability to instantly integrate electrical components, computers, or other peripherals on his/her body as a wearable system using their existing tactical vest/armor plate carrier.
All references cited are hereby specifically incorporated by reference herein.